The Gorgan's revenge
by ThePhantom'sApprentice
Summary: Sea Noia washes up on Long Island Sound, haveing no idea of her past. She is brought to Camp Half Blood, and is forced on a quest, that might have her never return...


I trip on a rock

I am on a beach. There was a calm wind. I would think a lot of people would be on the beach but it was deserted, and it's surrounded by a forest. The waves went up and down the beach. As I look around for people, I see two kids a little older than me, about twenty or so, walking toward me. I can hear them talking to each other but their words are muffled.

"Help," I croaked. I looked down. I was covered in cuts that are bleeding, and I'm in a teal dress that goes down to my feet. Somehow, I still have my backpack/suitcase on me.

"Help," I tried again, and they saw me and came rushing over.

The first person that I saw clearly was a dirty blonde girl. Her hair fixed into a side braid, and her eyes were stormy gray. She was wearing a bright orange tee shirt with some words on it that I couldn't make out. The second one was a boy. He had black hair and deep green eyes. He was also wearing an orange tee. His eyes reminded me of my dad.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl. She looked down at my cuts. "She's hurt. We need to get her to safety. Come on and help me, Percy." So with their help I limped off the beach.

The girl asked lots of questions like where are you from? How old are you? What's your favorite color? and ect.

"Annabeth, give her a break, she just woke up." I thought it was nice of him to ask for her to shut up, but I can't help recognizing the both of them. I think I saw them at my old boarding school or something.

"Fine. Just one more question."

"Okay." he made a gesture as if to surrender.

"What's your name?"

I had to think for a moment before I answered.

"Sea Noia. What's yours?"

The boy and girl shared a look. The boy fell silent and stared out at the water. There was a big pause before the girl spoke again.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Per-"

She was about to finish when a bolder landed a yard away from us and a monster was not far behind it.

Per- fumbled around his pocket and came out with pen.

Oh great my life depends on a dude and a ball point pen

As the monster approached he clicked the pen and to my surprise it turned into a shiny bronze sword. Annabeth shoved me in back of her and pulled a dagger from a sheath

"Sea, go run for the tall pine," Annabeth shouted at me and pointed at a very large pine tree.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran as any normal person would do. I only got a yard when I tripped on a rock and banged my knee.

Oh great! A monster is chasing me and my ADHD still acts up

I swallowed back tears and got up and started to run again.

I got to the pine when I found a stick, yes! I know what you're thinking who brings a stick into battle but is was all I had. It wasn't that hard to find the battle you just run toward the commotion.

I entered a small clearing, Percy was fighting a hydra with eight heads and a scaly purple body but Annabeth was nowhere to be found. I charged into battle with my short brown hair blowing behind me. The Hydra turned at me and and with one of its scaly heads slapped me backwards. I tried to get up but I started seeing stars as soon as I lifted my head

I don't really remember what happened exactly but at the end a girl came out of the clearing and shooed the the hydra away. I could make out some features as I laid on the ground.

"Mom?"I asked. She smiled slightly, she looked peaceful as if she was sleeping.

Then suddenly, she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. A creature took her place that was a hideous green, and was humanoid from the neck down. Instead of hair it had writhing snakes. Behind the creature, a black shadow appeared and in a deep voice it said,

"Sea Noia, your name has been feared by so many, even the gods. So I am prepared to make you a deal."

"What do you want!" I screamed and stood up welding my stick.(Finally! I could get up when my life isn't in danger…...Actually it might still be) A face appeared in the black smoke and with that a figure. He was in a black suit and tie, and his face looked as if he was about to kill me. His eyes were pure black, which made me shiver.

"You do not want to anger me, Sea Noia!" he boomed. "If you do not do as I say, you will pay dearly!"

"Then what do you want, Skull head?" I snapped back.

"Thank you, I will take that as a compliment. Now for are deal." He snapped his fingers and the creature disappeared in its place a café table and chairs stood in its place.

"Sit my dear." I did not move a inch. His face lightened. "Fine, have it your way. Carl! Please sit Ms. Noia." Something grabbed me by my shoulders, picked me up and through me over its shoulder. It sat me down and tea biscuits had appeared, I glared at the figure.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"A friend or foe it depends on how well you behave," he gave me a unsettling smirk.

"Is Carl still hear?" I picked a glass of tea and smelled it.

"No, he's gone Mrs. Noia," He leaned back in his chair, "now down to business-"

"You're lying." I interrupted, and stood up, he also stood.

"And how, my dear, do you know that." he was talking through his teeth.

"Because, he's right there," I though my plate at a nearby tree. Instead of hitting the tree it stopped halfway there. Carl let out a whimpering cry as the plate disappeared.

"Now, we are alone to talk business." I seated myself back down and took a cookie. Looking back on this I should have not taken the cookie, but you live and learn. I Took a bite and immediately my eyes started to close.

"Sea! Sea!" It was Annabeth calling me.

She was running over when I blacked out.

 _OMG Percabeth! I'm a Fangirl with problems...but who isn't? Hi! This is my first Percy Jackson FanFic! I hope you all like it, and feel free to coment on what you would like to happen._

 _-ThePhantomsApprentice_


End file.
